1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining small quantities of carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides in gaseous mixtures containing oxygen with the aid of a sensor whose electrical resistance changes in a specific manner with the carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide concentrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to nitrogen, oxygen and nonburned hydrocarbons, waste gases resulting from combustion processes frequently contain small quantities of carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides and carbon dioxide resulting from combustion. These gases are pollutants in the sense of environmental protection, and must therefore be removed to the fullest possible extent. It is important to utilize methods that permit determination of the content of these gases in the gaseous mixtures in a simple manner and with sufficient accuracy.